Family Matters
by insanehouseaddict
Summary: House and Cuddy have a child together in college, they give up the baby. Years later their daughter shows up on Cuddy's doorstep with a secret. HUDDY! Chapter 16 is up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy woke up to the sound of a loud knocking on her door. Annoyed, she got up from her bed, put on her silky pink robe and slowly made her way into the foyer to open the front door.

"House it's 3 in the morning whatever you have to tell me that can't wait till morning better be important!"

She turned on the front porch lights and unlocked the door. As soon as she did she was surprised to find a girl probably in her late teens standing there holding a suitcase. Confused, Cuddy stood there wondering why a young girl would suddenly show up on her doorstep.

"Ummm are you Lisa Cuddy?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am …. who are you?"

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, the girl took a deep breath and said I think I'm your daughter" she finished feeling a bit of relief.

Cuddy stood there stunned barely able to speak, she took a deep breath and finally was able to murmur "Come in."

Cuddy, still unable to register in her mind what was happening; asking the girl "Would you like some tea? Coffee?

"Ummm tea is fine" the girl said following Cuddy through her house and into the kitchen.

As Cuddy walked towards the kitchen she felt like she dreaming, she felt as if she would wake up in a few moments in her bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and the smell of lavender; but then she remembered that this was real and actually happening. Just to be sure she gave her arm a little pinch …. owww she said softly this is definitely not a dream.

Cuddy and her daughter sat down at her kitchen table as Cuddy thought about the hardest decision she ever made in her life; giving up her daughter.

**Flashback**

"I don't know what to do; I really don't know what to do." Lisa tells Greg House.

They had been dating 6 months when Lisa found out she was pregnant. Now almost 8 months pregnant she debates what she wants to do with the baby.

"I just don't see how this is going to work out" Lisa says a tears run down her cheeks. "I mean I'm only 20 years old and you're 23. "I don't know how we can raise a child and go to college." "I can't raise this baby by myself Greg."

"I know" House says as he puts his arms around Lisa for support. "It's your decision; I'll support you either way."

Still sobbing Lisa looks up at Greg, she has made her decision and it's for the best.

**End of Flashback **

After Cuddy gave birth to her daughter she never as if so much held her. She was afraid if she did she would become too attached to her child and wouldn't be able to give her up. She remembered talking to her baby's father, Greg House, oh my god what am I going to tell Greg, she thought silently in her head.

As Cuddy and her daughter got to talking Cuddy found out her daughter's name was Sara. She was 18 years old turning 19 next month. Both of her adoptive parents died in a car crash a year ago.

"I always wondered about my real biological parents, as soon as I turned 18 I started looking for you." Sara said as Cuddy's eyes started to well up in tears. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days get to know you and give you a chance to get to know me, if you want." She added a little timidly.

Cuddy wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Yes its fine with me I would really like that.

The tea kettle started to boil; Cuddy got up from the table poured the tea into two cups, gave one to Sara and held the other feeling the warmth and the hot liquid through the cup.

Cuddy sat back down across the table from Sara put her tea cup down on the table, waited a moment before she said "Would you like to meet your father?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" was Sara's response.

"Alright" Cuddy responded feeling a little uneasy. What was she going to tell House? Their long lost daughter showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night with a suitcase in one hand and an apprehensive look on her face? Well she could because most of it was true except for the part of long lost daughter. Cuddy chose to give up her child and House chose the same.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Cuddy told Sara as she grabbed the cordless phone and walked out of the kitchen, past the front door and up the stairs to her bedroom. She needed a moment to herself to think.

…………

"House" Wilson called from the other side of the bar. House gave him a blunt stare as Wilson made his way over to the opposite side of the bar and sat on a bar stool next to House. "Jeeze Jimmy I thought you were going to stand me up" House said sarcastically as he drank the last of his scotch.

"Well I thought about it, he said, I still have a lot of paperwork I have to get through by tomorrow or else Cuddy is going to kill me".

"Ahhh speaking of the devil can you believe Cuddy doubled my clinic hours this week"?

"I can't say I can't believe, maybe if you actually I don't know did your job then Cuddy wouldn't be forced to 'torture' you." Wilson said the word "torture" with two air quotes.

"Hey I do my job; today I saved 8 clinic patients from an eradicating cold." He said putting emphasis on the I.

"Woooow!" Wilson said you are God almightily all powerful with magic healing powers."

"That's me, you know me all too well."

"Ahhuhhh" was all Wilson said.

"Hey waiter, give me another scotch and hairboy here whiskey." He said signaling to Wilson.

They continued talking and drinking until Wilson said he had to get home and get some sleep so he could finish up the paperwork tomorrow morning. House drove home on his motorcycle. He entered his apartment slung off his jacket, kicked off his sneakers, popped open a bottle of vicodin, and took two pills. He was just about to get into bed when he heard his phone ring.

"House's house of whining state your complaint."

"Ummm House…, it was Cuddy, oh great House thought what does she want now?

"What could be so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night for? This better be good."

"Oh, so it's ok to wake me up in the middle of the night with some crazy idea of how to treat a patient, but when you're on the other end of the call you don't like it."

"Yeahh" was House's response.

"Umm House this is serious we have a problem."

"If this problem involves you buying normal clothes to cover the girls, then I'm out."

"It's our daughter." Cuddy said totally ignoring House's last comment.

"What the hell are you talking about women?!?"

"College, me and you …."

"I know that, you mean she's here?"

"Yes, House we had a baby girl and now she is all grown up 18 years old, sitting at my kitchen table and I have no idea what to do or say to her. Get your ass out of bed and get over here now!"

Ok ok jeeze someone is a little uptight."

"Uptight, I'll give you uptight. Our daughter that we gave up has been looking for us, her adoptive parents died a year ago, she has been through hell and ever since she turned 18 she has been looking for us, her real parents." Cuddy finished all huffy and puffy.

"No need for a lecture, I'll be over in 20 minutes." And with that he hung up leaving Cuddy on the phone unsure about this whole incident.

…………

Cuddy sat on her bed which seemed like for an hour, but when she looked at her clock only 10 minutes past. I better get downstairs and talk to Sara she thought. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen expecting to see Sara sitting at the table where she left her. She's probably in the bathroom Cuddy thought. She went outside the bathroom door and sure enough someone was inside, the light was on and it shined through the crake of the door.

"Is everything alright?" Cuddy asked the door. When she got no answer she tried again, "Sara are you in there?" Still no answer, Cuddy opened the bathroom door and found Sara laying on the bathroom throw rug with her hands clenched around her stomach, passed out.

At that point Cuddy herself almost passed out, she went to touch Sara's wrist. Ok there is still a pulse if I could just get her up…" Just then House walked in, "Cuddy, is everything okay?" He asked walking into the living room.

"House" He walked into the bathroom where he heard his name being called.

"I need help."

**Oh shit! lol I promise next chapter you will find out the big secret if people review!!!** **Thanks, I'll try to update ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter, please read and review. (I added some side notes in the chapter they are indicated by bold print and [square braces. **

House and Cuddy got Sara to PPTH hospital at a record time. After Sara was admitted and checked over she awoke from unconsciousness and her parents were finally allowed to see her.

"This is all my fault." Cuddy said to House sobbing. "If I stayed with her instead of selfishly going upstairs to be alone and to feel sorry for myself then maybe she won't be in this condition."

"It's not your fault." House said putting his hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "There is no way you could have known that this was going to happen, and besides even if you did there is no way you would be able to stop it from happening." House said showing a bit of his compassionate side.

"Maybe", she said slowly, "but I could have gotten Sara here sooner, I hope she is alright." "I can't bear to lose our daughter again Greg." She said still sobbing heavily.

"She is going to be okay; the nurses said we can go in to see her now."

Oh god Cuddy thought we're going to be the center of gossip between the nurses for the next year. Still thinking about it as she and House walked into the elevator and pushed the button up to Sara's room.

"It's going to be okay Cuddy." House said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead and wept away the stray tears running down her cheeks. "We are in this together that I promise you." "I love you Lise and nothing could ever happen that will change that." They leaned in and exchanged a passionate kiss until the elevator doors opened. **[hehehe, I bet you didn't see that coming**

"This is it." "We are finally going to meet our daughter together." Cuddy said as House opened the door to Sara's room letting Cuddy enter first, then letting the door shut behind them.

"Mom?" Sara asked Cuddy. Cuddy feeling a little strange being called mom, she wasn't this girl's mother, well technically she was but she gave up that right over 18 years ago. She had always wanted to be called mom by her children, and even over the past year with her failed attempts of in virto, she still hoped one day her dream would become a reality. Now it was actually happening and she just didn't feel right. She has been trying to get pregnant for over a year with House by her side supporting her through injections and most recently by the "old fashion way", since they have gotten together over Lisa's unsuccessful attempts. They have fallen into love and now they had their daughter back in their lives.

"Dad?" Sara asked House questionably.

"Yup that's me." House said looking into Sara's vivid blue eyes. She had his eyes and nose, Cuddy's soft skin and full lips. She was beautiful; she was their child that they created.

Sara was feeling fantastic now; she was finally meeting her parents.

"Are you two, umm" she stopped for a moment, "together together?"

"Ummm yea kinda" Cuddy said as House took her hand in his. "But we aren't here to talk about us; we're here to see you." "Are you okay, you just past out on the bathroom floor, you hit your head pretty hard, and the nurse said you'll have to be careful for the next few days in case of a concussion."

"Yea, I'm okay but I have to tell you guys something" she paused for a moment building up the courage to say "I'm pregnant."

"What!?!" House raised his voice, "Who did this to you." Even though House hasn't seen his daughter in 18 years he is shocked and angry, after all she was his daughter and he felt like killing the man who did this to her.

"My ex boyfriend Jake, he broke up with me as soon he found out I was pregnant."

"That bastard!"

"House, try to control your self." Cuddy demanded.

"Control myself, I'll kill that kid!"

"House, why don't you just go home, since you can't act like a normal human being." Cuddy said annoyed. "You can't be mad at Sara or her ex because we did the exact same thing." She half whispered to House because she didn't want Sara to hear.

"Fine"

"I'll call you later."

Before leaving House went over and kissed Cuddy on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that House left the room.

"Wow" Sara said.

"That's House for ya." Cuddy said in a sarcastic tone.

"How come you call him House isn't that his last name?" "I mean aren't you two together?" Cuddy nodded. "Does he call you Cuddy?" "I don't understand why you two call each other by your last names." Sara finished trying to deflect that fact that she was the one they should be talking about.

"I don't know that's just how it is."

"I mean you guys must have known each other for a really long time, it just sounds a little funny to me, you calling my father House." "It's also kinda funny how you two are still together after all these years, yet I don't see a wedding ring on your finger."

"House and I haven't always been together." "He works at my hospital as..."

"Your hospital?"

"Yea I'm the Dean of Medicine and the head administrator here at PPTH."

"Wow really, your job seems very important."

"I guess, it's also very, very stressful with your father as the head of the diagnostics department causing all kinds of trouble."

As the two women continued talking about the hospital and their lives Cuddy finally decided she better leave Sara so she could get some rest.

"I'll come and visit early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Mom I'll see you then." Sara said feeling more tired by the second. "And Mom, I decided I'm going to keep the baby."

"Sara, I love you and I , I" she stammered "I never meant to hurt you; I thought I did the best thing for you at the time."

"I know Mom, I love you too." I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Before Cuddy left the room she went over and hugged her daughter, then she left the room with tears streaming down her face.

**Review, review, review please!!!! I'll try to update soon, but only if you review! Please and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Cuddy left she went straight to her office, trying to compose herself through the hallway. She didn't need any the nurses to see her like this, then she really would be the center of gossip for the next year. She figured it was already 5oclock in the morning there wasn't much of a point to go home for an hour. She entered her office, found an extra pair of clothes, a knee length black skirt and her favorite low cut top. Then she walked across the room into the conjoining bathroom from the office, where she took a long hot shower. After she was finished she got dressed then applied some makeup in the privacy of her own bathroom, sometimes it was good to be the Dean of Medicine. Now I'll finish up some paperwork before I visit Sara Cuddy thought absent mindedly as she started to plow through piles of paperwork.

………

Wilson was sitting in his office finishing up some paperwork before early morning struck, sipping coffee to stay awake; when he heard this very annoying noise. It sounded like it was coming form the other side of the office. Wilson got up and decided to search for the noise, bum bumm, bum bumm, bum bumm. It was coming from the other side of the wall, House's office. As he made his way out his office door into House's the noise got louder. What the hell is House doing here this early in the morning? He's never in work until at least 11. Wilson thought. He entered his office and sure enough he saw House sitting in his chair throwing a ball against the wall and then catching it.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when you were at work before your lunch break." Wilson said sarcastically.

"And I never thought I'd see the day when you, Mr. Perfect would walk around the halls with a huge coffee stain on your clothes." House said mockingly, pointing to Wilson's shirt.

Wilson somewhat embarrassed covered the stain with his arm said, "Cut the crap I never seen you here this early, something is wrong, what is it?" Wilson asked cutting straight to the point.

House wasn't about to tell Wilson anything, he was known as the gossip queen of PPTH. Anything House told him would be all around the hospital by lunch time. "What are you talking about Wilson?" "I thought I should get to work early like a good little boy to get a jump start on my paperwork."

"Yeah right." Wilson said seeing right through House's lie. "You're up to something and I'm going to figure it out eventually, so why not just tell me now."

"And what ruin all your fun?" "Never!!" House said throwing the ball against the wall again and catching it as it bounced back.

"Okay suit yourself." Wilson said as House gave him a small smile of relief. He walked out of the office determined to find out what House was hiding. I bet Cuddy knows what he's hiding he thought and headed off in the direction of her office.

………

As soon as Wilson left House's office, he paged Cuddy 'Wilson knows something's up; we have to talk' he wrote and then sent it. House continued to sit in his chair and throw the ball against the wall until Cuddy paged him back, 'My office in 10' it said. House got up from the chair popped open his bottle of vicodin, dry swallowed two pills and walked out the door, it would take him at least ten minutes just to get there.

………

By the time he reached Cuddy's office ten minutes had past. He walked into her office without knocking, he never knocked anyway. "I promise I won't flip out at Sara again, I …" he stopped when he realized Wilson was in the room, sitting down on a chair opposite from Cuddy. Oh great he thought, it's the gossip queen.

"Ha!" "I knew you two were hiding something, who's this Sara?" There was a silence. "Awww come on who is she huh huh huh??" Wilson said like a first grader.

Cuddy opened her mouth about to say something, "No Cuddy, this is the queen of gossip whatever you tell him now will be all over this hospital by lunch time." House practically yelled.

"Jeeze House and you were saying that _I_ was uptight." House gave her a blank stare. "I was just going to ask if Wilson could give us a minute alone to talk."

"Ok, fine you two will tell me when you're ready." "I'll be in my office if you need me." Wilson said and exited Cuddy's office.

"See that's why you knock before you enter my office." Cuddy said, House giving no answer or reaction. "I was just about to go and see how Sara was doing; she is being released as we speak." She said a little jumpy.

"Okay, I'll come with you." House said watching the look on Cuddy's face soften.

"Okay" she said and the two of them headed off to the elevator.

………

A few minutes later they arrived at Sara's room, room 209. She was up, dressed in her clothes, sitting in the chair next to the bed watching TV. "God I thought you two would never get here." Sara said getting up from the chair to greet her parents.

"You don't have to get up." Cuddy said making her way over to her daughter.

"That's okay; I'm up and ready to go." "Anyway I'm starving, lets all go out for lunch."

"I'm in." House said looking at Cuddy straight on.

"I don't know…."

"Aww come on Mom it will be fun."

"Yea Mom." House said sarcastically.

"You can take a few hours off, for me, your only daughter." "Pleasssse" Sara said like a five year old batting her eyelashes.

"Oh alright." Cuddy said. "But only because you asked so nicely." She said smiling as the three of them headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet (YAY!!) I hope to make the next chapters longer like this one. (Make sure you read chapter 4 before reading this chapter because I don't know how many people actually read the chapter because I didn't get any reviews yet hint hint) lol Please read and review!!!!! **

They arrived at the restaurant after spending twenty minutes in the car driving and talking. As they pulled into the parking lot House said "Step on it Cuddy, I'm starving here." He said hitting the back of her seat, making Sara giggle.

"Okay, jeeze House, hold your horses I have to find a parking spot." Cuddy said sounding kind of annoyed as she pulled into a parking spot. "After you, your highness." Cuddy said opening the car door for House.

"Yup, you got that right my little buttercup." He said making a kissy face at Cuddy.

"Ahuh." She said as they all walked to the door.

"Well hello and welcome to Fridays." A young girl probably in her late teens said. "How many?"

"Three" Cuddy responded.

"Okay, follow me this way." The girl said motioning to her left. "My name is Michelle and I'll be your waitress today." She said sweetly placing three menus on the table.

"Thank you." Cuddy said politely as they all sat down in the booth.

Can I start you guys off with a couple of drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Ummm could I have a diet coke?" Cuddy asked the girl. She nodded her head "Of course." She said. "Sara what would you like?" Cuddy asked her daughter.

"Could I just have a glass of water?" Sara asked. The waitress nodded her head writing down the drink requests on a tablet.

"And for the gentleman?" The waitress asked. Cuddy couldn't help but crack up a bit when she called House a gentleman.

"Hmmm decisions, decisions." House said still looking down at the menu. "I think I'll have a sprit."

"Okay." The waitress said "I'll be back in a minute with the drinks." Sure enough she was back at the table holding three drinks in her hands with a few seconds to spare. "Do you guys need another minute or two to look over the menu?" She asked.

"Nope" House said "I'm ready." He said totally ignoring the two ladies he was with. "I'll have the Friday's too big to eat without a fork burger. He said looking quite satisfied with his self.

"And for he ladies?" Michelle asked.

"Could I have the pecan crusted chicken?" Sara asked as the waitress nodded slowly writing down the orders.

"And for you?" The waitress asked Cuddy.

Cuddy was still looking at the menu, suddenly everything looked so good so couldn't decide. I'll have the Friday's burger also." Cuddy told the waitress.

"Okay, your food should be out shortly." The waitress said.

"Since when do you eat burgers?" House asked Cuddy. "I thought you were a vegetarian." He asked confused.

"I dunno" Cuddy said quickly "It just seems really appetizing to me right now." She said surprising herself.

"Wow, you're a vegetarian?" Sara asked her mother.

"Well I was." Cuddy replied.

"I don't think I have the will power to do something like that, but I wish I did." Sara said.

"Thanks" Cuddy replied "But meat is good for you and it's good for the baby" she added.

"Yup" House agreed.

"How far along are you?" Cuddy asked Sara.

"Ummm about two months" she replied. It was actually really hard to tell that Sara was pregnant. You could only tell if you looked closely, you could see her silently rounded stomach. "I haven't even been getting morning sickness." Sara added.

"That's good." Both her mother and father agreed.

"Yup"

They continued to talk until their food arrived. The waitress came out with three big platters on a tray. "For the gentleman" the waitress said handed House his plate. "And for the two ladies" She said handed Sara and Cuddy their food. The smell of the two burgers and the chicken filled the room. Suddenly Cuddy started to feel a bit nauseous making the burger looked more revolting by the second. She went to pick up the burger and bring it to her mouth. But before she had the chance she turned a very unpleasant shade of green and ran for the ladies room.

"I better go and see what's wrong with her." Sara told her father.

Inside the ladies room Cuddy was glad no one else was there as she puked into one of the toilets. She felt horrible as she brought her head up from the toilet.

"Mom?" Sara asked "Are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Another wave of nausea hit her and she put her head back into the toilet puking. "I must have caught the flu." She told her daughter.

"Or something else." Sara said looking at Cuddy who looked sick and confused. "When I first found out I was pregnant, I threw up once, and I looked like you do right now." Sara told her mother.

"I don't think so." Cuddy said before sticking head back into the toilet.

"Okay, either way we need to get you home." Sara said, Cuddy nodded starting to feel a little better but still very nauseous. They left the bathroom and found House waiting at the other side of the door with a Friday's bag filled with boxes of their food.

"Come on" he said "lets get you home." Cuddy just simply nodded, she didn't feel up to protest.

……..

In the car Cuddy thought more and more about what Sara said. Maybe she could be pregnant, her period was a couple of days late alright but that was normal, right? She decided she would go home, take a bath, take a pregnancy test, and put on her pajamas.

……..

They pulled into the driveway and House helped her out of the car. She was starting to fell a little better. They entered her house, she took off her shoes and coat and hung it up in the closet. Sara did the same. House flung off his jacket and shoes and left them on the floor of the fore. Cuddy didn't say anything to House which surprised him, she must really be sick he thought.

"I'll be back in a minute." Cuddy told House and Sara. "Sit on the couch and watch TV or something." She said putting the back of her hand on her forehead as another wave of nausea past.

"Okay, yell if you need anything." House told her and she went upstairs into her bathroom.

……..

Jeeze these things take forever to process Cuddy thought as she held a pregnancy test. She waited a few minutes more and brought the test up to eye level…..it was blue that meant that, that she was pregnant. Oh my god Cuddy thought as she heard a knock on the door. It was House, "Is everything okay in there?"

"Everything is great." Cuddy said overjoyed. "You can come in." Cuddy answered.

The door opened and House limped in. "I'm pregnant!" She practically yelled holding up the positive pregnancy test.

House looked at her with shock "That's great" he said "It's what you wanted."

"Yup" Cuddy said placing a hand on her flat stomach. "It's great!"

**Ok you know you want to just hit that little purple review button and tell me what you think so far. Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter :) **

Everything was going great since Cuddy found out she was pregnant. She and House told Sara and she was just as ecstatic as Cuddy was after finding out the good news. They also told Wilson about Sara and Sara's pregnancy, but they decided to wait to tell Wilson that Cuddy was pregnant. They couldn't afford all of the gossip that would spread around the hospital all at once. It had been three weeks since then; Cuddy and Sara were doing great, even House seemed happy. Today Cuddy had scheduled her first six week ultrasound, she was really nervous, but excited at the same time. She scheduled her appointment with an old friend whom she met and trusted since medical school; she worked at a nearby hospital. Cuddy wanted to make sure her pregnancy would stay secret, at least until she was through her first trimester. Her appointment was scheduled for 3 o'clock, so Cuddy could go to work for a couple of hours and get through some paperwork before she had to leave for the appointment. As hours flied by Cuddy was getting more and more anxious sitting in her office. Finally it was almost time to leave when House walked into Cuddy's office without knocking.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, I think so." Cuddy responded a little uneasy. "I'm kind of nervous." She admitted to House.

"It's okay; everything is going to be fine." He paused for a moment. "Everything is right on schedule, the morning sickness and those rapidly expanding breasts of yours, and who could forget about that ass; it's huge!" He said exaggerating.

"Just when I thought you were going to say something nice, you had to add that snarly comment in there didn't you?" Cuddy asked House.

"Yup." He simply answered as Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Come on we're going to be late." Cuddy said taking House by the hand like a child grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

As they were walking through the halls to the doorway out of the hospital Wilson caught up to them. "Hey, where are you two going?" He asked.

"We're going to take a walk in the park." House said "I'm hoping to get a little something something, if you know what I mean." He said in a quiet voice raising her eyebrows up and down making sure only Wilson and Cuddy could hear.

"No really, where are you two really going? Wilson asked firmly. "You guys have been asking very secretive lately and I wanna know what's going on."

Before House had the chance to respond with some inappropriate come back, Cuddy said, "He's taking me home, I'm not feeling so well." She said looking up at House for some support. "I think I may have caught the flu from some clinic patient."

"Oh" Wilson said "I hope you feel better." He said genuinely meaning it. "I'll see you guys later." He waved goodbye as House and Cuddy exited the hospital.

House and Cuddy got to the hospital at 2:30, they were a half a hour early. They sat in the waiting room reading magazines while hoping that everything was okay with the baby. House looked at Cuddy and could see how worried she was as he put one arm around her shoulder and the other on her knee. "It's going to be okay, you have to stop worrying, that's not good for the baby." House said.

"I know." Cuddy replied "But I can't help but worry, last time I was pregnant I miscarried at 6 weeks." Cuddy said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I'm here for you, and Sara is here for you; everything is going to be fine. He said wiping away the tears in Cuddy's eyes.

"Lisa Cuddy." The receptionist said.

"Are you ready?" House asked.

"Yup, I'm ready." Cuddy said trying to sound as confident as she could as she and House stood up and made there way into the examination room.

"Doctor Stone will with you in a moment." The receptionist said closing the door behind them. A moment later Doctor Stone entered the exam room. "Lisa, how are you?" Dr Stone asked.

"Great, a little more tired than normal but other then that great." Cuddy responded. "How have you been Barbra? I haven't seen you in two years."

"I've been great; I'm actually getting married this year in May."

"Wow that's great!" Cuddy replied sincerely. "This is Greg House, he is a doctor also." Cuddy said motioning to House.

"Hi, I'm Barbra it's very nice to meet you." She said extending a hand to House. "I assume you're the baby's father."

"Yup that would be me." House replied, putting one hand on Cuddy's shoulder the other shaking Barbra's hand. Cuddy put her hand on top of House's hand giving him a 'you better be good look'."

"It's nice to meet you too." House said glancing at Cuddy who looked quite satisfied.

"Okay, you both ready to get started here?" Barbra asked. House and Cuddy both nodded.

"I trust you both know how this procedure works so I won't explain it step by step." Barbra said as she lifted up Cuddy's shirt and started to apply some gel on Cuddy's growing stomach. Cuddy winced at first when the gel was applied. Barbra saw her reaction. "It's a little cold at first." Barbra told Cuddy "You'll get used to it." Cuddy smiled feeling a little embarrassed. "Okay, I think I got it, the baby's heartbeat it looks and sounds good." Barbra informed them. "I'll give you two a minute." She said giving House the wand, steadying it on Cuddy's tummy, and then exiting the exam room.

"This is good." House told Cuddy "Everything does look perfect." He said looking at Cuddy. "Are you crying?" He asked.

Damn these hormones Cuddy thought. "I'm just so happy." She stated.

"Okay." House said. "I told you there was nothing to worry about, everything is perfectly fine."

"I know, I know it's just these damn hormones, I can't control myself anymore."

"Yea, you got that right." House said sarcastically as he gave Cuddy as tissue to wipe the gel from her stomach. "It's okay." House stated as he helped Cuddy up from the bed. "Let's go home."

Cuddy nodded, "I guess I can't go back to work now anyway, I'm sick remember?"

House laughed a little, "Yup, but don't worry you'll get better soon because I'll take good care of you." House said giving Cuddy a seductive look. And with that they left the hospital and drove home to Cuddy's house.

………..

"Sara" Cuddy called as she entered the house. "I'm home" She said taking Houses and her coat and hung them up in the closet. "Oh I forgot, Sara went out to visit some friends today, she won't be back until later tonight." Cuddy told House. Just then a smile spread across House's face.

"Then we'll have to do something to occupy us in the mean time." House said kissing Cuddy up her body, stopping at her lips.

"I think I know just the thing." Cuddy said leading him to the bedroom.

** -Review, review, review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do. I hope you guys like this chapter :) Please R&R. **

Cuddy awoke the next morning feeling energized and refreshed. She went to get up from her bed but something rather someone was on top of her. She turned her head aside and sure enough House was lying next to her with his arm lying across her body and his leg wrapped around her legs. "House" she whispered "Get off of me!" He didn't even stir. "House" Cuddy said a little louder this time….. still no answer. Oh god, Cuddy thought I'm going to be late for work. "House, get the hell off of me!" She screamed directly into his ear. He opened his eyes and got up, causing their heads to bump against each others.

"Awch, what was that for?" House asked Cuddy rubbing his forehead.

"We're going to be late for work." Cuddy told him a matter-a-factly rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"That's what all this yelling is about, work?" He asked. "I don't have to get up for another two hours."

"Well you don't, but I do." She said. "Some people actually have to be at work on time."

"I liked you better when you were sick." House said pulling the covers on top of him trying to find a comfortable position.

"I'll set the alarm for you." Cuddy said hugging House's back as he turned around and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you at work."

…………

Cuddy got to work surprisingly on time. She had a meeting with the board this morning, meetings with donors, paperwork, and clinic duty that she had to catch up on since she left work early yesterday. This is going to be a fun filled day, Cuddy thought as she unlocked her office door and walking inside. She put down her briefcase and took off her coat before feeling a little nauseous. She sat down on the sofa while a wave of nausea past. Yup this day is going to be great, Cuddy thought as Wilson knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're feeling better today?" Wilson asked Cuddy walking into her office.

"Yup" she lied. "I'm feeling a little bit better then yesterday." She said putting her hand on her forehead as another wave of nausea past.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Wilson asked. "You look a little pale." He said giving Cuddy a look of concern.

"Yea, I'm fine I just have a headache and I have to get through this pile of paperwork before the board meeting this morning." She said hoping that Wilson would take the hint and leave.

"Okay, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I guess I'll see you at the board meeting." Cuddy nodded as Wilson got up to leave.

"I'll see you then."

When the door shut behind Wilson, Cuddy bolted for the bathroom.

…………

It was 9 o'clock and Cuddy's bedroom alarm went off, waking House up. House got up from the bed, took two vicodin and slowly started to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was starving he hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. He got entered the kitchen and starting rummaging through cabinets in search of something good to eat. Tofu, no, oatmeal, no, a box of granola cereal, eww no. He was too busy looking for food that he didn't see Sara sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked like a stack delicious blueberry pancakes.

"Want some?" Sara asked "There're some in the oven if you want some." She told her father. House opened the oven door, got a plate, and placed four giant blueberry pancakes onto his plate, then closed the oven door. He sat down across the table from Sara and hungrily began cutting his pancakes. "Jeeze, you must be hungry." Sara said commenting on how fast and vigorously he was cutting his food.

"Pass the syrup." House demanded as Sara gave him the syrup. "Mmmmm these are better than Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes. He said shoving more into his mouth. "Did you make these?" House asked his daughter.

"Yup, I made them."

"They're amazing!" House said all keyed up. "Wilson is officially fired as my cook and you're hired." He said motioning to Sara, shoving another fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

"Well, thanks, I'm glad you like them." She said pleased with her work. "I just had the sudden craving for blueberry pancakes and there is nothing in this kitchen but health food so I had to make them homemade instead of using a box. Sara said looking up at House. He nodded to let Sara know he was actually listening to her.

"I have to get to work before 10 or your mother is going to kill me." House told Sara as he got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. "What are you up to today?" He asked trying to sound interested.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll come to visit you and mom at the hospital today."

Oh goodie, House thought but instead he said "Sure, I think your mother would like that." House said with a grin. "I'll see you later; I have to get back to my house to get showered changed.

"Okay" She said. "I'll see you then. Sara said cheerfully.

…………

Cuddy made it to the bathroom just in time. After throwing up in the toilet she felt a lot less nauseous but still very dizzy. She felt as if she was one of those dancers who spun around in a circles multiple times without taking a breather. She definitely didn't feel like doing paperwork or going to the board meeting. She decided that she would lie down on the sofa until the board meeting to try to regain some strength. She slowly made her way over to the sofa plopped down on the comfy cushions, put her feet up on the sofa, and kicked her high heel shoes off her feet. She would just take a short nap before the meeting, she told herself as she closed her eyes.

…………

House got to work at 10:30. Oh darn, I'm an half an hour late Cuddy isn't going to be happy, House thought as he made his way to the elevator and up to his office. "It's okay kiddies, Daddy is here." House said as he entered his office and walked past Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Nope" Cameron answered obliviously trying to hide something.

"Okay, do we have a case?" He asked the three ducklings.

"Not yet." Chase informed him.

"Oh good" he said "then you can get me some coffee." House told them, eyeing Cameron as she got up to get herself a cup.

"Here" she said handing House his coffee in his favorite red mug.

"Thanks" he said rudely, snatching the cup from Cameron's hand. "I'll be in exam room one not doing my job if you need me." House informed them heading out the door.

Once he left the ducklings gathered around the table to gossip some more.

…………

Wilson sat at the end of the table waiting for the board meeting to start. Where's Cuddy he thought. She's always early to these meetings. The meeting was starting now and Wilson was really starting to worry about his friend. The meeting was about the hospital's budget for new supplies for the up coming year. They talked about what new supplies and tools the hospital would be needed for over two hours. Wilson was getting tired of hearing the same things over and over again. The only thing he thought about during meeting was if Cuddy was alright. The meeting was over and Wilson left the meeting room and walked in the direction of Cuddy's office. He was almost there when he walked into House at the clinic. He was coming out of one of the exam rooms with a red lollypop in his mouth.

"Hey Jimmy what's up." House asked his friend.

"Have you seen Cuddy today? She wasn't at the board meeting this morning and I'm really starting to worry about her, she has been acting a little strange lately." Wilson said.

"Nope haven't seen her, but I was just heading to her office." House said "I'll make sure she's alright."

"Okay, I actually really have to get back to my office anyway. I have a meeting with a patient in five minutes. Let me know that Cuddy is alright." Wilson said and House nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yup, see you then." House said. "Oh I almost forgot it's your turn to buy." He told Wilson with a smirk. Wilson responded by putting his arm up as he walked away.

…………

House walked into Cuddy's office and right away he noticed that she wasn't sitting at her desk. He walked over to the desk and noticed that she didn't leave the hospital because her car keys were sitting on top of the desk. He turned around to face the door and he saw Cuddy lying on the couch sleeping? "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day" he began to say as Cuddy's eyes opened and she sat up on the sofa.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late for the board meeting!" Cuddy said. "What time is it?"

"12:30, you missed the meeting and Wilson is really worried about you."

"Shit!" Cuddy said as she quickly got up from the sofa but had to sit back down again because she was still somewhat dizzy. House came closer to Cuddy.

"Have you eaten anything today?" House asked somewhat concerned.

"No, I haven't but my stomach is going to have to wait because I have a meeting with a donor in two minutes." Cuddy said franticly organizing papers that were sitting next to the sofa.

"Okay, but after the meeting you're meeting Wilson and I in the cafeteria for lunch. Got it?" He demanded.

"Yea sure I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria in an hour."

"Alright" House said kissing the top of Cuddy's head. "Don't work too hard." He said sarcastically then he left her office.

…………

The meeting was going well. Cuddy introduced herself as she and the potential donor sat at her desk for quite some time talking about the hospital and what the money that they would be donating be used for. Everything was going well until Cuddy decided to give a tour of the hospital. When Cuddy stood up she felt as if she was about to fall over. Still she continued with the tour upon entering the clinic. "This is our free clinic." She said motioning with her arms. "Here…" She was stopped when she saw House approaching. She turned back to continue talking to the donors when she felt as if the walls around her were turning into four solid metal bars and they were closing in around her. She fell to the ground. But before her head hit the floor, House dove down and caught her. Just then it seemed as if everyone in the clinic had stopped what they were doing and watched the Dean of Medicine fall unconsciously into House's arms.

**Come on you know you want to hit that little purple review button. Please and thank-you!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get me a gurney SAT!" House practically screamed at one of the nurses. "Someone page Dr. Wilson." He said still holding an unconscious Cuddy in his arms. The gurney arrived and two nurses were able to pick Cuddy up onto the bed. Cuddy was wheeled into room 203 where a few nurses started to perform an examination. Wilson arrived a few minutes later.

"House, what's going on?" He asked confused.

"Cuddy fainted in the clinic." House responded. "She's in there now." He said motioning to the room 203. House and Wilson entered the room and watched the nurses frantically running around. If anyone else came in the clinic this way it wouldn't have been a big of a deal. But this was different this was the Dean of Medicine. "Everyone get out!" House shouted over all the commotion. The nurses all surprising obeyed and left the room.

"What are you doing House? They were here to help!" Wilson said bemused at the way his friend was acting.

"I need you to get me a portable ultrasound, but you had to keep this quiet." House told Wilson.

"Why would you need an ultrasound?" Wilson asked making a strange face.

"Just get it." House roared.

"Oh, no you're going to tell me what's going on. Wilson said firmly. Is she, is she pregnant?" He asked motioning to Cuddy.

"Yes" House simply answered. "Now go get me that machine, but make sure no one see you." He said trying to help Cuddy keep her secret.

"Wow, okay then I guess a congratulations is in order." Wilson said. He was the only one who knew that they were together.

"Yup" House said looking down at Cuddy on the bed. "Hurry up!" No more questions were asked and Wilson left the room.

House's leg started to hurt more then usual. Saving Cuddy from hitting the floor really took a toll on his leg, he thought as he massaged he leg and took two vicodin. He started to check Cuddy over, nothing seemed to be wrong with her, she was probably stressed from working too hard and plus she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. And then it hit him.

………..

Wilson came back with the machine in less then five minutes. He wheeled the machine over to House. "I need to get some fluids in her. I think she passed out from dehydration and undernourishment" House told Wilson. "She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. She hasn't eaten a lot because the morning sickness she is experiencing is so bad." He explained to Wilson. "I'm thinking she could have Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Wilson nodded.

"That could be possible." Wilson agreed. "If that's the case we better start parenteral feeding. I'll get a syringe." House nodded. He hated seeing Cuddy lying there so helpless.

"Let's start the treatment."

………..

Cuddy woke up and realized she was in a hospital bed. She scanned the room and saw House sitting in one of the armchairs across from the bed sleeping. I wonder how long I have been out she thought. She started to sit up in the bed when she felt as if the room was spinning which made her very nauseas. She felt like she was going to throw up again, she clenched her stomach as she started puking in her lap. House must have heard her groan because he woke up and got a bucket that was sitting on the ground, and made his way over to Cuddy. Cuddy grabbed the bucket and started to throw up again as House held her hair back.

"I feel like crap." She said sticking her head back into the bucket.

"You look like crap." House said coming up with a smart ass remark. Cuddy glared at him as soon as she was able to pull her head back up. "Here." He said holding out a wet towel as he placed it on Cuddy's forehead when she was able to lie back down. "You have Hyperemesis Gravidarum." He told her. "You're going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days, so you don't get dehydrated again. Then you are on bed rest for the next week." House informed her.

"But I'm only six and a half weeks pregnant." Cuddy stated.

"It doesn't matter, this condition happens during the first twenty weeks of a pregnancy." House explained. "Hopefully the vomiting will stop soon and you won't have to go through this again. You better be good and stay in bed." He told her.

"Wow you must have read up on this." Cuddy said.

"Yup" House said proudly.

"So does the whole hospital know I'm pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"Nope, but they will soon because Wilson knows."

"Hey, I won't tell anyone." Wilson said as he walked in the door. "Congratulations by the way." He said nodding at Cuddy.

"Thank-you" she replied.

"Umm guys, Sara is here. She said that she told you she was coming to see you two today." Wilson said.

"Oh I forgot" House replied.

"You can send her in." Cuddy said. Wilson nodded and left the room, reappearing a moment later with Sara by his side.

"Mom?" Sara asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm better now." Cuddy said fighting the urge not to throw up in the bucket again.

"She has a pregnancy condition." House explained. "She should be fine with some rest."

"I'll have to stay at the hospital for a few days." Cuddy started to explain. "Then I'll be on bed rest for a week. I'm fine." Cuddy said trying to reassure her daughter.

"Okay, do you guys need anything? I was planning on heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Sara elucidated.

"No thanks honey." Cuddy said. Sara turned to House.

"Sure, get me a Rubin and a coke please." House told his daughter. Sara nodded and headed out the door.

"I hope you don't think you are going to eat that Rubin here." Cuddy said.

"You're still nauseas?" House asked.

"Yeah, and that greasy disgusting smell isn't going to help."

"Fine I'll take it to my office." House replied as he move closer to sit down on the bed next to Cuddy. Before he did he realized and he was glad he did that the sheets weren't cleaned up since Cuddy threw-up. "Let's get you cleaned up." House said.

………..

They got Cuddy cleaned up and back to bed. "I'm going to go and find Sara then head back to my office. The ducklings must be worried about me." House said sarcastically. "I'll leave you alone to rest for awhile. I'll be back in an hour or so." He informed Cuddy. Cuddy nodded, truth be told she was actually getting pretty tired.

"See you then." Cuddy said yawning. House nodded then he left the room.

………..

Cuddy awoke a few hours later to see House and Sara sitting in chairs on the opposite side of the room. House was playing his PSP and Sara was watching TV. She started to stretch her arms when House and Sara noticed she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" House and Sara both asked in unison.

"Better then before, but I'm still kind of nauseas." Cuddy replied.

"Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were here earlier but you were still sleeping." House told her.

"They just wanted to see how you were." Sara finished for House. Cuddy nodded.

"Well it's getting late, I better get going." Sara said as she grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and put it on. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning." She said as she went over and hugged both House and Cuddy. "I hope you feel better tomorrow Mom." Sara said as she hugged her mother.

She nodded. "Be careful driving home." Cuddy told her daughter.

"I will." She said then she left.

………..

Cuddy had stayed in the hospital for five days when she was sent home on bed rest. She was still nauseas most of the time but she felt a lot better. "The only time you allowed to get up from bed is when you have to use the bathroom." House said to her as if she was a child. Now she had been home for only two hours and was already getting bored just sitting there watching TV. House said he had to stop at his house and get some things then he would come over. Cuddy was lying in bed reading a magazine when she heard the front door open. "Plop, plop, plop" she heard coming from her living room. "House what are you doing down there." She asked.

"I'll be up in a minute." House said starting to climb the stairs. Cuddy nodded, realizing he couldn't see her she said "okay." House entered Cuddy's bedroom with a suitcase in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm moving in." He said simply. "Who's going to make sure you stay in bed?" House asked.

"Umm Sara." Cuddy said shaking her head.

"Sara isn't home all the time she's got school and besides you'll be bored without me." Cuddy nodded letting House know she was okay with this as he climbed into bed next to her and put his arm around her.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Sorry I won't be able to update till at least August 19****th**** because I'm going away on vacation. Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank the people who have been reviewing my story, ****funky-monkey-93****socrgrl14****chris-am****spunkymonkey5712****Huddytheultimate****lil-harriet****Purejoy.Chik****DD2****TVHollywoodDiva****lslazybones****. Thank you sooooo much I really appreciate it :) ****I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Three weeks later Cuddy was back to work as usual. She was just a little over ten and a half weeks pregnant and people were starting to ask questions. It wasn't that it was physically noticeable that she was pregnant but the fact that she was getting increasingly tired and spending most of her mornings in the bathroom people were staring to get a little suspicious. Just the other day she was in House's office assigning him and his team a new case when she almost fainted and had to sit down. Dr. Cameron asked if everything was okay when House saved her by rudely answering "She just tired from all that partying last night. By the way Cuddy you forgot those little pink panties of yours at my place." She was too tired to think of a clever retort so she just gave House a look of gratitude and left the office.

Cuddy was originally planning on telling the bored at 14 weeks, but since the clinic incident she had to tell them sooner, Cuddy thought as House walked into her office without knocking.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy and may I say you look just ravishing today." House said sarcastically staring at her breasts. "I'm really loving this whole pregnant thing, the twins are getting bigger and bigger everyday." He said continuing to look down her shirt.

"House what do you want?" Cuddy asked sounding quite annoyed with House's conduct.

"Now Cuddy is that how you talk to your employees? I thought you had better manners then that." He said mockingly as Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine." House said rolling his eyes. "I wanna do a Pancreas Transplant…" He started.

"I already told you no." Cuddy cut him off.

"But mom!" He said insultingly.

"Your patient is only twelve years old and she doesn't even have Pancreatisis therefore there is no need for that dangerous procedure." Cuddy finished calmly.

"But she will soon enough!" House practically yelled.

"Well when she does we can talk then."

"She'll be dead by then."

"House I really don't need this right now I have a meeting in fifteen minutes with an important benefactor." She informed him standing up from her desk to retrieve some papers in the filing cabinet.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "You are starting to get big." He said pointing to her stomach.

"House I'm only ten weeks you can barley tell I'm pregnant."

"For any other woman who wears normal clothing maybe, but your shirt might just be the tightest and lowest cut shirt I ever saw." He said over exaggerating. Cuddy looked down at herself; her shirt was pretty tight now that he mentioned it but you could barely see the tiniest bump on her abdomen. Just to be on the safe side she would grab her lab coat on the way out to the meeting.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting if you keep this up,"

"Then sign the procedure forms and I'll be out of your hair."

"Fine" Cuddy said. House looked surprised as he handed over the forms. She signed the forms and then motioned to the door, "Out now!" She said defeated.

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell. Are we still on for lunch today?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright good I wouldn't want you to faint in the clinic again." He said and then headed out the door.

………….

Wilson was in line to pay for his lunch when he heard the familiar sound of a certain crippled individual walk into the cafeteria. He turned around but was too late House had already snagged his potato chips that were sitting on his tray and began to eat them. "Is there an alarm that goes off in your head every time I have food? Wilson asked his friend.

"Only when it's good food, not that stuffed pepper crap." He answered.

"Isn't Cuddy joining us?" Wilson asked

"Yup, she should be here any minute." House said looking at the entrance to the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil here she comes now." He said motioning to Cuddy as he continued to devour the bag of chips he stole from Wilson.

"Hey guys." Cuddy said as she approached House and Wilson sitting down at their usual table.

House nodded to let Cuddy know he heard her, as he stuffed the rest of the potato chips into his mouth. "Hey Cuddy." Wilson politely responded. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine" she simply said. "I'll be right back I want to get in line before it gets to long." She said motioning to the lunch line.

"I'll accompany you." House said. "I wanna get a Rubin before they're all gone."

"Okay fine leave me here all by myself." Wilson said forlornly.

"Relax Jimmy we'll be back in a minute." House told him.

"Okay get me a coke while you're up there." He said but House totally ignored him as he and Cuddy walked over to the line.

Cuddy placed a turkey sandwich, a side of fries, a bag of chips, an apple, and a bottle of water on her tray. "Think you have enough there?" House asked grabbing a Rubin sandwich and pointed at her tray.

"I'm hungry I skipped breakfast this morning." Cuddy retorted.

"Well I guess it's good for the baby." He said bending down eye level with her stomach and said "You and your mommy need the nutrition. Make sure your mommy behaves and feeds you three square meals a day." Cuddy kicked House's foot as people around turned to watch the Dean of Medicine and the snarly Diagnostician argue. Most people at the hospital realized by now that most of House's comments were not really true that they were just said to get a rise at of her. They watched as House leaned in and whispered something in her ear which was unknown to the people around but only clear to Cuddy herself. "You have to tell the bored soon, it's going to get pretty noticeable in a few weeks." He whispered as they paid for their food and sat back down at the table with Wilson.

"Hey where's my coke?" Wilson asked House as he sat down across the table from him.

"Oopps I forgot." He said poking his head.

"Whatever I have to go anyway I have a meeting with a patient in a few minutes, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Wilson." Cuddy said.

"C'ya later Jimmy." House said as Wilson left the cafeteria. "Seriously you should think about telling the bored soon before they find out on their own." He told Cuddy.

"I know I was planning on telling them in two weeks" She said slowly. "I just don't want to jinx it." She said uneasily.

House nodded as he told her "I'm here for you know that right?" He said sounding concerned as Cuddy nodded. "I think I should move in permanently. I should be there for you and Sara incase anything happens." She nodded again but was taking aback by House's sudden mood swing.

"I think that's a good idea." Cuddy told him biting her lip. "I need you." she finished. House nodded and they ate their lunches together in peace.

**Please R&R I really wanna know what you guys think and I want to hear if you have any ideas or suggestions cause I'm starting to run out of them XD. Thanks again. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review :) **

Sara and Cuddy were sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of tea with their breakfasts. Actually Cuddy was just having tea; she wasn't eating much of her breakfast due to the nausea she has been experiencing every morning. Cuddy had a long sleepless night and now she had to look forward to a long, tiring day at work. Today she was planning on telling the bored of her current situation at the bored meeting this afternoon. She tried to think about what she was going to say when a strong wave of nausea hit and she was forced to run for the bathroom. Okay, I'm almost through my first trimester she thought, after that the morning sickness should die down. She told herself as she plunged her head into the toilet.

Sara on the other hand was feeling fine; she ate her omelet and drank her tea without a problem. She was a little over fourteen weeks pregnant and she was feeling great. Sara was taking a few college courses in the mornings before the baby would be born. She was studying to become a doctor, like her mother and father. She had to leave soon, she thought as she watched her mother turn an unpleasant shade of green and then bolt for the bathroom. Sara got up from the table and made her way over to the downstairs bathroom where Cuddy was puking her guts out in the toilet. She waited on the other side of the door with a glass of water in hand. Cuddy opened the bathroom door looking very pale and dizzy, Sara handed her the glass of water, Cuddy took it and sat down on the nearby sofa.

"Will you be alright if I leave now?" Sara asked her mother concerned.

Cuddy nodded and said "I'll be fine. You better leave now or else you'll be late for class."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I could stay home..."

"It'll pass. I have to go to work soon anyway. I'll see you when I get home." Cuddy finished placing a hand on her forehead rubbing her temples.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sara said as she grabbed her car keys out of her purse, hugged her mother, and then walked out the front door.

Cuddy continued to sit on the sofa until she started to feel less dizzy. She got up from the sofa and slowly made her way upstairs to get showered and changed. She entered her bedroom and saw House lying on her bed sleeping. I'll get him up before I leave she thought to herself grabbing clothes from her drawers then heading into the bathroom.

……………

All showered and changed Cuddy was feeling a whole lot better. Her clothes were a little tight she thought as she made a metal note to go shopping for maternity clothes soon. She went into her bedroom to get her purse and wake House up. "House get up." She said shaking his body back and forth. He groans, "Ten more minutes' mom."

"No now, get your ass out of bed." Cuddy growled pushing him as he almost fell off the bed.

"Okay, okay jeeze!" He snarled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He said eying Cuddy.

"Yea, yea, well if threw up your breakfast every morning and felt like crap, then you would too." She said digging through her purse for an aspirin, successfully finding the bottle and, then popped one in her mouth.

House sat up from in the bed, "Hand me my bottle of vicodin." He said pointing to the bureau on the other side of the room.

"Here." She said handing House the bottle. He grabbed the bottle, popped the cap open, and then dry swallowed two white coated pills.

"Thanks." He told her getting up from the bed. "So todays the day you're gonna tell the bored?" House asked.

Cuddy gave House an uneasy look as she said "Yup."

"Okay, I'll see you at work then." He said giving Cuddy a kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

……………

It was 12o'clock when House barged into Cuddy's office. "House what do you want? I already approved the Endoscopy that you wanted to do yesterday."

"Yea, I know but now I have no patient. I need something to do so why not bug you?" He asked shaking his head.

"I could think off a million other beneficial things you could be doing right now." She said standing up from her desk. "How about you catch up on those clinic hours?" Cuddy asked knowing that he would never listen.

"Actually now that you meant it I'll get Cameron on them right away." He said pulling out his pager. "Dr. Cameron to the clinic." He said out loud.

Cuddy shook her head, "I have to be at the bored meeting in five minutes, so get out of my office." She said pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving." She nodded as he came closer and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck. I'll talk to you at lunch."

"Thanks." Cuddy said. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to tell the bored but she was. She felt like once she told people she would jinx herself and miscarry again. She couldn't bear to lose another child.

……………

During the bored meeting Cuddy couldn't pay attention, her mind kept wandering off, thinking about the baby growing inside of her. When the meeting was half way over there would be a break, but before people left she would break the news. Wilson was sitting beside Cuddy supporting her, he knew Cuddy was intended on telling the bored she was pregnant and he could see that she was nervous. Cuddy was wrapping a rubber band around her fingers when the speaker told the group that they would break if no one had anything else to add. This was it. Cuddy thought standing up and clearing her throat. "I have an announcement." She said in her best administrator voice. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it." She said pausing for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Wilson said politely. "Congratulations!" He said like he heard for the first time. As break started as many people came up to Cuddy to congratulate her and wish her the best of luck. She could tell people were just trying to be polite, they weren't really happy for her. The bored would have to find a temporal replacement while Cuddy was on maternity leave. She could tell the bored was not happy at all but they would just have to deal with it.

……………

Sara arrived at class just on time. She took a seat in the back row of the lecture hall, pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag, and began writing. All through out the class Sara had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Class ended and she got up from the seat, left the hall, and started to walk towards her car. Now if I could just find my car keys, Sara thought digging through her purse as she arrived next to a 2008 Mercury Milan. She found the keys in her purse but dropped them on the ground. Bending down to retrieve them from the pavement, someone tapped her on the back. She turned around….

**Hehehe I guess you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's happening with Sara. I was wondering if you guys wanted to hear more about Sara next chapter or House and Cuddy. Please review and give me your input. Thank you!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to update I was busy with back to school shopping ewww I don't wanna do back!! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review!!!**

"Jake!" Sara exclaimed. "You scared the living crap out of me." He nodded giving her a toothy grin. "What the hell do you want?" She asked pissed off he had the nerve to even show his face.

"I wanted to talk." He started to say. "Can we go somewhere private?" Sara began to shake her head.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She screeched. "I can't believe you even have the balls to show up like this. You left me." She explained with vigorous hand motions.

"Sara, I want to make this right." He began to say taking her hand into his. "Now can I please take you out for a cup of coffee or something?"

Sara looked at him about to cry, "I can't have coffee." She said motioning to her stomach.

"Tea, anything. I just want to talk to you." He said finishing slowly and sincerely.

"Fine, but this is your last chance." She said. "There's a place down the street we can go to talk." And they walked side by side down the street.

…………

The bored meeting was over, Cuddy was glad. People started to get up and leave, she sat there, waiting for the crowd of people to clear the room and hallway. Wilson stayed with Cuddy, standing up from his seat and stood behind her chair.

"You did good." Wilson said putting a hand on her shoulder. She half smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't think they're all too happy." Cuddy said standing up putting her hands on the table to support herself.

"Who cares." Wilson more like stated than questioned. "They'll get over it." Cuddy nodded.

"I don't now why I was so nervous." She admitted to Wilson. "I guess because now that people know this pregnancy it becomes more real. If that makes sense." She said looking up into Wilson's eyes.

"It makes total sense." He said supportively. "Hey aren't you supposed to meet House in the cafeteria." He said trying to take her mind off of things. She nodded.

"Yea, are you coming?" She asked.

"I can't, I have to meet with a patient." He said making up an excuse to leave House and Cuddy alone. "But I'd be happy to escort you their." She nodded once again.

"Okay." She said as they left the conference room and heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

…………

"How may I help you two?" An older woman asked Sara and Jake as they entered jumpinjuiceandjava.

"I'll have the wango tango orange smoothie." Sara told the lady behind the counter.

"And I'll have a house blend coffee." Jake said pulling out his wallet to pay for the two beverages."

"That would be $6.50." The woman said handing them their drinks as Jake handing her the money. "Thank you and have a nice day." The woman said politely.

"You too." Sara told the woman.

Jake and Sara grabbed a couple of napkins from the counter before the made their way over to a table and sat down across from one another. After at what seemed like an entirely of silence Sara spoke. "Okay we're here, now what do you want to talk about?" She asked him staring into her smoothie.

"I want to talk about us, about the baby. He paused for a moment. Sara, I love you and I'm so sorry I ever left you." He said sincerely. "I was scared when you first told me you were pregnant. Now I just feel so, so stupid! I can't imagine how you felt in the in the middle of all of this." He said taking her hands in his. At this point Sara was about to cry but she held back the tears until Jake bent down on one knee. "I love you Sara." He stated again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. I'm sorry for being so stupid; I promise you I will never leave you or our child again." He said as tears began to fall from Sara's eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Sara closed her eyes for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, I won't marry you." She stated. "I would love to marry you Jake I really would but you don't want to marry me." He looked confused. I love you Jake and I know you love me but I can't marry you knowing that you don't want me."

"I want you Sara." Jake replied. "I am ready for marriage. I want to marry you, be with you for the rest of my life." He pleaded with her. Sara began to sob harder. "We don't have to get married right away, we can wait till after the baby comes or a while after that, a few years from now, I don't care as long as I'm with you." He said taking her by the hands and Sara nodded. They moved into a deep passionate kiss. "Yes, I'll marry you." She said when the drifted apart for air and they began to kiss again.

…………

As Cuddy and Wilson walked through the hallways there was a lot whispering and giggling. "I guess news travels fast." Cuddy said.

"It sure does." He said nodding. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you later." He told Cuddy as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Thanks Wilson, See you later." He nodded then strolled out of the cafeteria. Cuddy scanned the cafeteria when she saw House sitting at his usual table just sitting there. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Waiting for you obviously." He answered.

"I mean why aren't you eating?"

House motioned to the clear table, "If you want me to eat the table I probably could, I'm very hungry but I'd rather have a Rubin sandwich. Cuddy shook her head confused. "Jeeze, I was waiting for you." He stated once again. "Don't you know it's rude to eat before everyone sits down at the table with their food?" He questioned sarcastically. Cuddy gave House a defiant look. "Okay, okay I don't have any money." Cuddy laughed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Aww come on Cuddy you wouldn't want to starve a poor innocent cripple now would you?" Cuddy raised an eye brow.

"Innocent?" She asked. House shook his head like a child.

"I'm getting lunch, I'm starving." She informed him. "If the poor innocent cripple wants to join me then fine." They both got up from the table and walked to the lunch line together.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Hahaha Jake proposed in a coffee shop. What'd you think??? Don't forget to review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Tomorrow I go back to school so I won't be updating as much as a normally do, hopeful at least once a week. Thank you to all you guys reading and reviewing every chapter I really appreciate it :) I hope you guys like this chapter, please R&R. **

Later on the same day Cuddy is looking for House in the clinic. I checked all the rooms she thought, I guess he's not hiding out in a clinic room. She got on the elevator and pushed the button up to the floor to House's office. Cuddy walked down the hallway and peaked her head into his office. That's strange he's not here either she thought as she began to walk back down the hallway. Maybe he's hiding out in coma patient's room she silently thought getting on the elevator again and heading up to his room. Meanwhile the nurses at the station in front of House's office whisper amongst themselves.

"Did you hear?" One of the nurses asked another. "Dr Cuddy is pregnant." Just then Dr Cameron happened to be walking by the nurses' station.

"Excuse me nurse." Dr Cameron said. "Did I just here you right? Dr Cuddy is pregnant?" Cameron asked questionably.

"Yes, that's what I heard. She supposedly told the board this morning." The nurse in the purple scrubs responded. Cameron nodded. The nurse leaned in closer and whispered bringing a hand up to the side of her face, "And I'd put money on Dr House as the father." She said quietly.

"Thank you." She told the nurse completely stunned. She walked into House's conjoining office, threw the files in her hands on the table haphazardly, and then sat down in one of the chairs. Drs Foreman and Chase walked into the office a few moments later from their lunch breaks. "Hey did you guys hear Dr Cuddy is pregnant?" Cameron asked the two other doctors. Both doctors gave a confused look. "And that House is the father." Cameron added still in shock from what she heard.

"No." Chase responded "I didn't hear that." He said shaking his head slightly.

"It's probably just a rumor." Foreman said calmly as Chase shook his head in agreement.

"One of the nurses said Dr. Cuddy told the board this morning." Cameron said standing up from the chair to face Chase and Foreman.

"I dunno." Chase started. "You know how the nurses like to gossip."

"Maybe." Cameron said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I bet House would know, why don't you ask him?" Chase suggested. And as if on cue House walked into the office.

"Ask me what?" He asked the three ducklings.

"Cameron heard from a nurse that Dr Cuddy is pregnant and that you're the father." Foreman stated.

"Is that true?" Cameron asked hoping he would say no.

"Yup." House simply stated.

The three doctors gave House a wide eyed look. "What part?" Cameron asked.

"All of it." House said plainly like it was expected. "Now can we get back to the case?" He asked with a fake smile.

"We've got a case?" Foreman asked trying to change the subject. He really didn't care about House's private life. What House did on his own time was his business. Foreman did not want to become involved in whatever House was involved in, it only meant trouble.

Cameron and Chase nodded giving House a blank stare.

"Thirty-five year old woman with blurred vision, muscle weakness, loss of coordination, and partial numbness in the hands and feet. House said writing down the symptoms on the white board. "And GO!" He said as Chase and Cameron continued giving him a blank stare.

"MS." Foreman stated.

"Could be." House said. "Any other suggestions?" He asked staring at Chase and Cameron.

(Okay I'm really really sorry for this huge paragraph I swear I tried everything but when I upload it on fanfiction it just gets screwed up and make into this huge paragraph.) "Umm could be from using Antiepileptic Medications." Chase said still bemused at House's confession. House shook his head. "That's a crappy diagnosis." House shouted. "Get an MRI of the brain to confirm MS then start the patient on Copaxone." The three ducklings nodded walking out of the office and House shrugged his shoulders. ……………… "The MRI came back positive for MS we started the patient on the Copaxone treatment." Foreman told House as he walked into the office, Chase and Cameron following behind. "Okey dokey." House said standing up from behind his desk. "Go home we're done today, another patient saved from my genius." "Actually it was Foreman's idea." Cameron said. House gave her a sour look. "Well I approved it." He told her a matter-a-factly. Cameron shook her head. "Whatever, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told House, Foreman, and Chase, picking up her bag and putting on her coat. Chase and Foreman did the same and the three of them walked to the door together only to be stopped by Cuddy walking in at the door way. "Have you three seen House? I've been looking for him all day." Cuddy told them. House ducked down behind the table when he heard her voice. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron all pointed at the table behind them. "House?" Cuddy asked questionably bending down to look under the table. He jumped up (as best he could), "Yes Dr Cuddy is there something you need?" "Oh I don't know." She said sounding annoyed. "I've just been looking for you all day! You haven't done one clinic hour all week!" She said with vigorous hand motions. "Get your ass down to the clinic right now!" She shouted and pointed to the office doors. "Now, now Cuddy is that how you talk to your lover?" He asked raising an eyebrow as Cuddy turned a light shade of pink. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were all still standing at the door taking in every word House said. "Calm down all that yelling isn't good for the baby." He told her shaking his head before she had the chance to open her mouth. Cuddy turned an even darker shade of pink. She was trying to come up with a clever come back when House said, "Relax they already know." He said motioning with one hand to Chase, Cameron, and Foreman. "Congratulations." Chase and Foreman said and Cameron nodded her head. "Thank you." Cuddy said awkwardly. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Foreman said as he, Chase, and Cameron left the office. "Well that was awkward." House stated staring at Cuddy as she nodded. "Well what do you expect; you told the board this morning. By now it's all over the hospital; everyone knows, including the creepy janitor." He said with a shiver. "Yea I know." She said walking farther into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Yea, I'm just a little tired from playing hide and seek with you all day." She said leaning her elbows on the glass table in front of her. "Well I'm going home, I solved my case and I'm exhausted." He said sarcastically yawning and stretching out his arms and legs. "Not until you do your clinic hours." Cuddy said stubbornly crossing her arms. "Aww but mom!" "No buts, you haven't done a single hour all week." "So I saved a patient today isn't that enough?" He asked clapping his hands together and making a sad face. "Nope." She simply stated. "How about we both go home now and next week I promise I'll do all my clinic hours without being told." He said trying to negotiate. "Yea right, there's no way you'll ever do all your clinic hours without me bugging to do them first." "Hey I don't break promises if that's what you're applying." He told her. "Fine." She tiredly agreed. "But if I have to ask you once to go to the clinic then I'll triple your hours for the next two weeks." She threaded. "Okay." He said grabbing his coat and bag from off the chair. "Let's go home." Hope you liked this chapter…I'm really starting to run out of ideas so if you have any please share them :D Review please and thank you. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been so busy with school. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I thought if I waited any longer to update someone would surly eat my head lol. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!**

"Sara." Cuddy called as she and House walked in the front door. She took off her coat and shoes, hung the coat up in the nearest closet and placed the pair of shoes she was wearing on the steps up stairs figuring when she went up to bed she could put them away then. House on the other hand flung off his coat onto the tiled floor and kicked his sneakers off, one hitting Cuddy in the ankle. "Oww House." She said rubbing her ankle. "Those shoes are so damn clunky."

"Aww I'm sorry my little love bug did I hurt you?" He said as if he was talking to a baby, well technically he was right? Cuddy gave him a death glare as she noticed the kitchen light was on. House made his way over to the couch and turned on the TV. "Sweet Alien vs. Predator." He exclaimed putting down the remote to give his full attention to the TV screen. "Hey Cuddy wanna make me some popcorn?" He asked his eyes still on fixed on the screen. Cuddy shook her head as she made her way into the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to find her daughter sitting at the kitchen table with a young man who looked to be about the same age as Sara.

"Hey mom." Sara greeted her mother. "This is Jake." She said motioning to the left of where she was sitting. Cuddy stood there motionless waiting for her to continue. "He's umm we're umm." She stuttered. "We're getting married." She said happily waiting for her mothers reply. Cuddy just gave her daughter a wide eyed confused stare when House walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Cuddy are you making me my popcorn?" He asked waking into the room. "Ooo" House stated pursing his lips in an o shaped form.

"Dad." Sara started. "This is Jake." She said as he stood up to greet her father.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Jake said extending a hand.

"We're getting married." Sara told her father.

House was just as confused as Cuddy. This was the kid that got their daughter pregnant then left her.

"You son of a bitch!" House said raising his voice. "I can't believe you. You get our daughter knocked up, leave her, and then months later come crawling back to her as if nothing happened." Tears started to well up in Sara's eyes. "I'm not…"

"Dad!" Sara stopped him. "We talked about this, Jake and I, this is what I want." She said sniffling.

"This boy here is nothing but trouble."

"Dad!"

"I want you to stay away from him."

"No." She said sternly. "I love him and we're getting married with or without your blessing." Sara said starting to raise her own voice.

"Well you don't have it."

"Fine, we're leaving. Come on Jake." She said standing up from the kitchen chair, leading Jake out of the room.

"Are you just going to stand for this?" House asked Cuddy turning around to face her. "Cuddy?" He asked. She didn't look well and she had one hand clenched around her stomach. House could see her wobbling trying to get a hold of the kitchen counter to steady herself but before her hand reached the counter top she fell and hit her head on the granite floor tiles.

"Call an ambulance!" House yelled as Sara and Jake ran back into the room.

"Mom!" Sara cried.

"Someone call an ambulance!" House yelled again. He bent down on his hands and knees to check for a pulse. Okay she's got a pulse and she's still breathing, he thought laying his head onto her chest.

…………….

Sara called the ambulance and they came about twenty minutes later.

"She fainted about twenty-five minutes ago, hit her head when she fell, she's still unconscious, and she's pregnant." House told the emergency rescue squad as they lifted Cuddy up onto a gurney.

"Okay sir we'll get her to the hospital as soon a possible." One of the men said.

Outside they wheeled Cuddy over to the ambulance. Neighbors came outside to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Cuddy being lifted into the ambulance and House, Sara, and Jake following behind. Once everything inside the ambulance was situated it took off, sirens blaring all throughout the streets.

**I'm planning on writing only a few more chapters, probably around two or three (but they'll be much longer). I will update as soon as possible but only if I get reviews hehehe XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay once again I'm really, really, really eternally sorry for taking so long. I could blame it on school but I've just really been lazy lol. Again I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter. :D Please read and review!!**

Once the ambulance reached the hospital, Cuddy was examined. It turned out that the Hyperemesis Gravidarum came back. She was admitted in the hospital for several days when she was told by her OB/GYN that she should seriously think about taking her maternity leave early. Weeks later Cuddy was well into her third trimester. Sara was even further, due in just a few weeks. Cuddy went on her maternity leave kicking and screaming. Thankfully House allowed her to contact the hospital once a day to make shore everything was running smoothly. House and Cuddy worked out their issues with Jake, they got to know him pretty well and found out what a good guy he really is. Sara was still living with her parents as Jake was away taking a college course in Alabama, promising to return home just before Sara had the baby. Sara and Cuddy were both doing just fine; everything seemed to be going on schedule. House on the other hand had to cater to their every whine. If that meant making them peanut butter and pickle sandwiches at 3am or turning up the air conditioner to freezing temperatures forcing him to walk around the house in a winter coat and hat in the middle of the summer. He was really starting to wish that these two kids would be born, so then he wouldn't have to live in these horrible conditions. He wish almost became a reality that night.

"Hey what's the matter?" House asks Cuddy watching her toss and turn in bed.

"I can't sleep!" Cuddy said frustrated. "Your son or daughter is keeping me up." She said giving him a sour look.

"Aww good boy." He said patting Cuddy's largely swollen stomach.

"It's too dam hot in here!" Cuddy exclaimed throwing the covers off her and House. "And what makes you so shore it's a boy?"

"Because I'm always right." House simply answered.

"No you're not. You've been wrong plenty of times House." She said fixing the bed sheets and rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea?" He challenged. "Like when?"

Cuddy thought for a moment she really couldn't think of anything at the time so she retorted, "I'm not going to bet on the sex of my un-born child House."

"Why not, people do it all the time. What, are you afraid you'll lose?" Cuddy shook her head. "Then I propose a bet." Cuddy stared at him in disbelief. "If the baby is a girl then I'll do twice as much clinic duty for a month. If it's a boy you let me off clinic duty for a month and I get to name the baby." He finished with a satisfied look on his face.

"You really want to name the baby?" Cuddy asked sincerely. House nodded. "Fine but I have to approve of the name."

"I'm not telling you until he's born."

"Or she." Cuddy added. House just raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine now will you hand me that pillow." She asked motioning to the throw pillow sitting on the edge of the bed. House threw it to her, hitting her square in the forehead.

"Oooppps." He said playfully. "My bad." Cuddy retorted by smacking him on the shoulder.

"My bad." She mimicked.

"Mom, Dad." House and Cuddy were too into their little conversation that didn't hear Sara walking down the hall into their room. "I think it's time." Sara said a hand tightly wrapped around her stomach.

House quickly jumped out of bed and threw on a wrinkled t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Cuddy wore a comfortable matching velour sweat outfit as did Sara. They grabbed the suitcase next that was sitting next to their front door on their way out.

---------------------------

Twenty minutes later the family of three entered the hospital. A nurse quickly rushed over to them.

"Is everything alright Dr Cuddy?"

Out of breath Cuddy motioned to Sara. "She thinks she's going into labor."

"Okay let's take a look." The nurse said extending a hand towards Sara and led her to an exam room.

Fifteen minutes later Sara emerged out of the room with an embarrassed look on her face. "False alarm." She concluded. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. House shook his head. "We should have known I mean we're both doctors."

"I wasn't even thinking about that possibility." Cuddy admitted. House helped Cuddy up from the waiting room chair.

"Next time that we're in this hospital we'll have a new addition to the family." House said nodding to Sara and Cuddy. Little did House know how soon that would be.

**So I'm not too happy with this chapter and the fact of how short it is but I figured that I should just post it now since I haven't updated in like a month! I promise next chapter will be longer and more entertaining. Please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okayyy so I finally updated whoooo!! lol I know I said earlier I was gonna only write like two more chapters… well I changed my mind, I'll probably write about 3 or 4 more after this one. Anyways since you waited so patiently I won't babble on too much. …… And as always please read and review **

The drive back from the hospital seemed to take forever. Even though there was no one on the road at this late hour it seemed they were getting stopped at every light. Sara fell asleep in the back seat leaving House and Cuddy in the front. House was wide awake while Cuddy was extremely tired and cranky. House did nothing to help lighten Cuddy's mood when he pulled into a McDonald's parking lot.

"Mmmm I'm starved." He exclaimed. "I could really go for a Big Mac right about now." Cuddy glared at him as he pulled up to the drive through window.

"Hello welcome to McDonald's open 24 hours, all day and night. May I take your order?" The overly energetic voice asked.

"Ahhh yes, I'd like a Big Mac without pickles, a large fries, andddd a large coke." He paused for a moment nudging Cuddy. "Do you want anything dear?" He asked sweetly batting his eyelashes.

"No." She said flatly.

"And a large vanilla milkshake for the misses." He said into the speaker.

"That will be $14.95 , pull around to the next window."

"House I told you I didn't want anything."

"Well I thought it would be rude of me not to get you anything since your paying." He said grabbing her purse. Cuddy snatched the purse out of House's hands.

"Here." She said handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks mommy." He replied like a child.

"Here you are sir." A woman dressed in a McDonald's uniform said handing House a bag of food and two drinks from the window. He gave the woman the bill. "Thank you and have a nice night." The woman said handing House his change.

House gave Cuddy his bag of food and he put the two drinks in a cup holder in between the two seats. "And we're off!" House explained speeding through the parking lot and over a speed bump.

"Thanks House." Cuddy said annoyed. "You spilled your soda all over my lap." She exclaimed angrily.

"Cuddy…" He started, and that's when it hit her, she felt a strong stabbing pain below her stomach. She looked over to the cup holders and saw both drinks placed safely within the holders untouched.

"Oh god, I think my water just broke!"

"You think." House replied sarcastically.

Cuddy was unable to hide the pained expression on her face as a contraction hit. She put both hands on her swollen stomach as she cried out in pain. This woke Sara up from her sleep. "Mom is everything alright?" Cuddy shook her head.

"Back to the hospital we go." House said speeding out of the parking lot and down the road as fast as the car would allow him.

…………………………….

They arrived back at PPTH, parked the car at front door. House got out of the car and helped Cuddy out. Sara got out the other side of the car and rushed over to help. This looked extremely funny, a largely pregnant woman and a cripple on opposite sides trying to help support another pregnant woman to the doors of the hospital.

"Get me a Dr. Stone SAT." House howled as they entered the building.

"Dr. Cuddy are you alright?" A young intern in pink scrubs asked.

"Does she look like she's alright?!?" House shot back. The young girl shook her head timidly. "Now go do something useful and get me a wheelchair." House spat at the girl as she ran off in the opposite direction. House shook his head, "Do I have to do everything around here?" He positioned Cuddy in a chair next to Sara and went off in a search for a wheelchair.

Cuddy grabbed Sara's hand as another contraction hit. "Jezze Mom, squeeze any harder and I think my hand might fall off." Sara exclaimed pulling her hand away quickly.

"Sorry." Cuddy managed to say before she winced when another powerful contraction came on.

Sara saw House coming towards them wheeling a wheelchair as quickly as possible as a cripple could wheel. Sara stood up and helped Cuddy up from the chair.

"Okay off we go!" House sung.

"Ummm Dad, I think we need another wheelchair." Sara said looking down at her wet pants.

**Mmwhahaha!! **

**Review pleassssse :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated finally!! Sorry it took me so long, I've yet again been very busy with school, last week was midterms, but I got all A's so all that studying really paid off. : Anywaysss here's the next chapter, hope you like it! And as always please review! **

She squeezed his arm after another contraction overtook her. "They're only about ten, fifteen minutes apart." House observed as Cuddy sighed. "Could you please try not to break my arm?" He asked a pained expression sprawled across his face.

"I'd like to see you spend five consecutive hours in labor." Cuddy spat loosing her grip a tiny bit from Houses hand.

"Yea well _that's_ never gonna happen. I thought you would have learned that much in medical school Cuddy." He said jokily. Cuddy gave him a death glare, eyes like fire, nostrils flaring, and sweat dripping across her hairline. "Kidding! Jeeze Cuddy lighten up." That comment only earned House a second glare.

"Go check on Sara." Cuddy ordered. "Make sure Jake arrived." House nodded, his leg was really starting to tighten up from sitting in the same position for hours, and truth be told he could use a break from Cuddy squeezing his hand to the point where it felt like it would fall off. So after dry swallowing two vicodin pills he grabbed his cane and he made his way to Sara's room.

…………………

As House approached his daughter's room he saw two nurses wheeling Sara out of the room on a gurney, Jake was following to the right of the gurney holding her hand.

"Dad!" Sara exclaimed. House limped forward standing at the foot of the bed.

"She's fully dilated, Dr House we need to get her down to the delivery room now." One of the nurses spoke. House gave a small nod giving and smiled in the direction of his daughter.

"You'll do great; see you in a few hours kiddo." He told his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Sara responded squeezing Jakes hand tightly as another full on contraction hit. The nurses quickly wheeled the bed down the end of the hallway and into the elevator. House's eyes followed them down the hallway to the elevator, keeping an eye on his daughter until the doors of the elevator finally shut.

…………………

"House get the hell in here." Cuddy screeched violently, watching him slowly walk to the door of the room.

"Demanding aren't we. What's got your panties in a knot?" That comment just earned him a slap in the chest. "I know you like to play rough Cuddles but do you think now is a good time, I mean a baby is about to pop out of your uterus in I'd say a little less than an hour. He said looking at his watch for dramatic affect. Cuddy pulled him closer by his belt loop. "If you open your mouth one more time and say anything remotely vulgar to me or any members of the staff I swear to God you'll wake up a totally different person tomorrow morning. She finished ruthlessly as House gulped.

…………………

After spending about six consecutive hours in labor Cuddy lay in her hospital bed sleeping peacefully. She was exhausted, she fallen asleep shortly after the birth of their daughter. House had sat with her since then never taking his eyes off of the mother of his two beautiful children. And as if one cue his oldest daughter entered the room.

"Hey Dad." Sara whispered as Jake wheeled her into the room holding her baby boy amongst a bundle of blankets. "Meet your grandson, Ryan Gregory Patterson." She said handing him off into the hands of her father. At first he was a little reluctant, holding his grandson awkwardly, but after a few minutes he eased up and didn't want to let him go as he saw Cuddy stirring in her bed.

"Hey." She muttered opening her eyes slowly.

How are you feeling?" House asked her handing off the baby to Sara.

"Okay, a little sore but other wise okay. How's the baby?" She asked House.

"She doing great, I just saw her. I'll send a nurse to go get her." Cuddy nodded happily.

"Is this my grandchild?" Cuddy excitedly asked her daughter.

"Yup, you have a grandson." Sara told her mother gleefully. "His name is Ryan Gregory.

"He's beautiful." Cuddy told her daughter. Just then a nurse came in wheeling in a crib.

"Would you like to hold your baby Dr Cuddy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please." She said arms out and ready. The nurse placed the baby in her arms and Cuddy got to hold her daughter for the first time.

**Hoped you liked it! You'll find out House and Cuddy's' baby's name next chapter : **

**Review!!**


End file.
